This application is for the support of the overall research activities of the Virus Laboratory, which include studies on regulatory enzymes and other biological macromolecules, structure and chemistry of viruses and their nucleic acids, regulation of viral growth and development, bacterial genetics and physiology, growth and regulation of animal cells, animal development, and neurobiology. The funds requested are to supplement the individual research grants of staff members of the Virus Laboratory by providing for a variety of services and special facilities which are used by two or more faculty members. Partial support is requested for the wood, electronics, and machine shops, preparative centrifuge room, storeroom, drafting and photographic services, publications office, and the maintenance of specialized and expensive instrumentation, such as fermenters, ultracentrifuges, amino acid analyzers, and scintillation counters. Funds are also requested to pay the salaries of a limited number of professional personnel to assist the younger faculty members in the exploitation of important, unanticipated discoveries. For the past 15 years, financial aid of this sort has been available through a central grant to the Virus Laboratory. Experience has shown that the research has prospered by this support through a single program grant to the entire Laboratory. Such a grant has proven more efficient economically than a series of additional individual grants to the various staff members. Considerable support is provided by the University, but the requirements for effective long-term research are greater than the funds available from University sources. At the present time the Virus Laboratory is staffed by 15 permanent staff members, 40 postdoctoral research associates, 55 predoctoral students, and about 120 people in a technical and clerical capacity. The availability of a program grant of the type requested herein would be of inestimable value in facilitating and fostering the effective utilization of space, equipment and supplies, along with special services and scientific personnel in the ongoing research of the various laboratory groups.